


The Old Maiden and the Would-be Knight

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Impregnation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Medieval AU-Being raised in a war-torn time left one blonde Sword Saint woman embittered and traumatized. She had long since retired to stay as a watchful big sister to a group of War Orphans. One in particular developed a deep love for her and vowed to become a Knight as well as make her his wife despite he encroaching trials to become a nun. Will he have succeeded and sweep the woman off her feet?





	The Old Maiden and the Would-be Knight

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Old Maiden and The Would-be Knight**

**RWBY**

**For Damien B.**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- A Longtime Crush **

*******

Date 750 A.D.

Regular skirmishes and battles fought against the mysterious creatures of darkness known as Grimm were an everyday affair. Between dealing with those monstrosities there were also political squabbles between otherlands, other kingdoms, regarding resource exchange and accepting refugees from destroyed villages. Knights, Sword Saints, and Paladins, were what counted for counter forces against all of it. Men and women often enlisted at a young age to begin training in the fields of Aura control and combat then sent out to deal with these multiple threats on a near-constant basis and much more often diminished in numbers.

One particular legend known as the ‘Glowing Witch’ was one of them, namely so because she walked away from the call of knightly duty after seeing so many of her comrades fall so quickly during a purge mission somewhere in the lands of Vacuo. She was a healthy adult woman when she left and had turned to nunhood in retirement. This woman was known as Glynda Goodwitch, a legend, a saint, and all around famous warrior woman respected by many and adored romantically by one particular blonde orphan that came from the Arc family. A small boy named Jaune Arc.

******

“Sister! I did it! I managed to make my body glow with Aura!” Shouted an excitable young blonde boy rushing down the floor of the cathedral to go greet her after prayer. The small boy wore a pair of scruffy brown shorts and a small dark t-shirt over his little body, he had an excitable look on his face as he held a faint glow of Aura between his hands when hurrying over to the nun kneeling at the altar.

She let out a startled gasp and slowly picked herself up from her pose turning around to face the little boy with a furtive glance of mild annoyance. The woman wore a ‘Sister’ outfit nearly covering her entire body in the elegant cloth of the faith, she had platinum blonde hair draped around her sides and a pair of glasses on over her emerald green eyes. She was in her early thirties at this point and yet still looking as young as she did in her twenties, during her prime when she was active during duty. 

“Jaune ...you should know better than to sneak up on me like that. You very nearly startled me into a panic, you know.” Glynda said in a terse warning as the little boy bashfully held his hands behind his back in shame.

“Sorry Sister Glynda, I just wanted to show you something; this…! Look.” He greeted excitedly holding out his hands again showing her the translucent white glow of Aura covering his little hands. 

Glynda’s eyes blinked in surprise when she saw it and then shifted her brow into one of pure worries for she knew what this meant. She looked from his hands back to Jaune’s eager young face feeling reminded of all the other overly passionate young knights she fought alongside with in her service days. Suddenly Glynda wished the boy never acquired this gift to manifest Aura, for his sake at the very least.

“Jaune ...I...what do you intend to do now that you’ve ‘acquired’ this gift?” She asked carefully adjusting her glasses as he let the glow died down and struck a heroic pose.

“That’s easy, I’m going to become a Knight of Honor just like you were back in the day, Sister Glynda.” He answered happily preening with enthusiasm and making Glynda rub the brow of her head in stress as she stood up. 

“Jaune, it’s...it’s not that easy, you know. And it certainly isn’t glamorous like the fables keep making it out to be either. You could very easily die out there and not even before you get your armored boots into the ground either. It's ...not for you, Jaune honey. I’m sorry, but I wished you hadn't shown me this ability nor tell me your dream.” Glynda said with a heavy heart making the dumbstruck-looking boy look up at her in worry as he reached for one of her hands grasping it in his.

Glynda didn’t know what it was that she liked about this feeling, but whenever little Jaune held onto her she felt a motherly instinct to hug him and keep him in her arms forever. She didn’t want to show her tearful eyes when she sniffled, but with Jaune peering up at her with his big blue innocent eyes she felt ‘weak’ and vulnerable for him to get to. It’s how he often convinced her to let him have an extra cookie over here at the orphanage sometimes.

“I...know all of that, Sister Glynda, all of my friends at the church are war orphans after all. I know it’s not as pretty as the story books make it sound, but I still want to do it. I want...to be seen as a man someday, by you.” He added making her blush and sigh wearily with a smile on her face while she pulled his little body into her frame for a loving hug.

“Still on about the marriage dream, Jaune? I thought I told you I’m too old for you and not only that I’m the sister of the faith. The former is far more of a problem if I’m being honest, besides you should chase a girl your own age instead of an old hag like me.” Glynda mused with a smile feeling him shake his head into her lap before reluctantly pulling out of the hug. Jaune faced her with a determined look on his face and stood proudly with hands at his hips.

“I don't care about all that stuff, I said I will marry you, Sister Glynda! I made a promise on that and an Arc never goes back on his word when he makes a promise.” He pouted defiantly making Glynda sigh with a comforted smile before taking his little hand into her own and started walking out of the cathedral to head back over to the orphanage nearby.

Jaune walked with her thankfully not saying a word as they went, instead, he clutched her fingers tightly as though cherishing her like a mother figure he grew up with. Glynda honestly wished he didn’t come across her when she was feeling her lowest that time a week or two ago. She had been sobbing quietly in the confessional of the cathedral after remembering the anniversary date of her mission out in the dark lands continent. One where her entire squadron were killed by a surprise pack of Alpha Beowolves and Beringels, she had barely made out of alive herself and left the force with dishonor knowing she could never make it back in. The knights said they’d always welcome her back since her skills and feats were legendary, but Glynda didn’t want to return to seeing young enthusiastic knights like her teammates die all over again. Not when she considered them family.

She was a war orphan, one of many in fact, during a time before the Knights were founded to combat the Grimm she had already lost her home and her parents to the dark beasts forever. Since then she has made it her vow to fight them and seek vengeance for their deaths, for several years she had done a very good job at it until that mission and thus was found crying about the memory of her fallen teammates. Not only that, Glynda sobbed for an additional personal reason as well; her age and her status as an untouched woman. Being a sister of the faith was optional in this time period on Remnant, she would resign whenever she wanted to and live life as a married woman, but the thing was she had never met anyone who was not shallow about wanting to be with her. It had always been about her prestige and looks more than anything, but even then the number of would-be suitors she could count on one hand meaning she was undesirable to most. Glynda only ever wanted to be a wife before reluctantly becoming a knight and now the only proposal she heard was of her fellow war orphan Jaune saying he’ll one day marry her because of his crush on the older woman.

She’d find it cute if he wasn’t so serious and persistent about it, but more than that she was less enthusiastic about his dream to be a knight and hoped he’d come to his senses soon enough.

“Jaune, that’s all well and good to honor your promises, but don't make one you can’t keep. The future is full of uncertainties, you know.” Glynda said in a more gentle manner as they arrived at the two-story building of the orphanage where many victims without families resided in.

Jaune squeezed her hand a bit making her look down at him and saw that serious face of his once again.

“I will keep that promise I made to you, Sister, I...I really do like you a lot and I’ll be a hero that saves everybody with a smile on his face. Just you wait and see.” He professed making her heart melt a little. Glynda didn’t know what to say to any of that which she hasn’t already said, so she settled for bending down a bit and kissing his forehead with her lips making the boy blush brightly at the intimate sign of contact.

“Well then, I will hold you to it and see if you do fulfill those promises, but for now let’s go eat some pudding Sister Peach has made for everybody, okay?” She proposed warmly seeing him nod his head in excitement as they both entered the building ready to begin the day. ‘Still, him having Aura and showing it at such a young age is troubling to say the very least. Not only is that feat rare even among adepts,, but it could also mean that he’ll attract a lot of attention to himself. From both Grimm and people, I can only pray for his safety and hope things go well for him in the future.’

Glynda thought this with a troubled look until she looked down at his smiling face feeling warm inside as they went into the building to eat lunch.

******

Years later….

Jaune grew from shrimpy ten-year old boy to a young man blossoming into true adulthood, Glynda’s worst fears had been realized when he had been approached by one of the central Knights from the round table Galahad. The boy having Aura at an early age attracted the Knights to him and had him getting inducted into Knightly training already.

Glynda prayed much more often now than ever before, hoping the boy wouldn't be sent on missions so very soon, but she knew Grimm had been making a push towards the kingdom’s borders with the knights barely containing the chaos. She mentally tried preparing herself for the worst case scenario of having to hear of him falling in battle after fighting valiantly. These days she had little faith in the ability of the knights when it came to combatting Grimm. Nevertheless she prayed and often checked the mirror for the ever-dreadful sight of wrinkles now that five years had passed by. It may have been hopeful on Glynda’s part but she didn’t want to seem too old for a new suitor. Despite being a sister of the faith she still had long-dormant hopes and dreams of getting married and having kids.

The boy’s training continued on and Jaune was making news all around as a prodigy being one so young. He was barely a grown man at this point being eighteen upon graduating in the top eight of his class, his preferred weapon was a standard sword and shield surprisingly enough, but with the rise of mecha-shift technology in transforming weapons his sword would combine with the shield to form a Greatward Zweihander. That honestly impressed Glynda greatly, what she didn’t like however was how much more confident and ‘charming’ he tried to be whenever he visited the orphanage. 

If there was one thing Jaune would always do, aside from bringing treats to the church for the kids to feast on, it would be acting more confidently with Glynda herself and reminding that he was becoming closer to fulfilling both goals. He only paid attention to her and her alone often ignoring any advances from other far younger girls that sought him out. Although i would seem to Glynda that they held a superficial interest in him because of his knight status she still wished he’d consider younger women instead of an old one like her. She was flattered, but Glynda wasn’t getting any younger these days des[ire her appearance. Yet still, she held onto some faint hope locked away deep inside her heart that her true knight would come for her and sweep her off her feet one day.

Some day….

Then there came the time of Jaune’s graduation from the Knight’s academy, the day that she feared most since it’d mean he’d go away on a mission likely to die, but not before getting on one knee and proposing to her like he said. 

Glynda was in the church offering a prayer again when the doors opened up revealing an armor-clad Jaune Arc looking dashing and confident as a tall six foot young man looking very eager. Turning from her praying posture she looked at him feeling that same feeling deep inside of her chest that had blossomed the time the boy confessed his crush on her, Glynda honestly didn’t want to hope but here she was seeing a dashing handsome young knight she raised coming back to fulfill the long-held promise to her.

“Greetings, Sister Glynda.” Jaune greeted at the doorway before stepping in and saw her rise to her feet hastily looking uncertain of herself.

“Jaune, I see you’re now a full-fledged knight. Congratulations.” She uttered professionally as he came closer to her. Glynda, for the first time in years, felt nervous now and hoped he’d take the rejection well enough to hate her and move on to somebody else. ‘It can't be that easy, I know, but still he at least needs to find another woman to fall in love with. It can’t be me ...it just can’t. Even if…’

Before she knew it he was right in front of her gently clutching her hands into his own and looking adoringly into her jade green eyes with a smile. 

“Sister Glynda, please renounce your position as a woman of the Faith and give me a chance to sweep you off your feet.” He asked clearly offering a date and making the blonde older woman blush profusely as she felt her heart rate skyrocket. 

“J-Jaune?” She uttered unsure of how to respond now.

“Look, you have been a sister your whole life, but you haven’t taken your vows to become a full-fledged Nun for one reason, right? It was because you were still holding out for a hero, for someone ...to sweep you off your feet and make you fall in love with them. I know all about the steps after learning about them in the academy, will please you give me that chance to impress you?” He asked making Glynda tear up and jerk herself away from his hands before stomping away up the stairwell nearby to go into her bedroom.

“W-wait! Sister!” Jaune called out quickly making haste and thinking he may have overplayed his offer a bit. He saw her shuffle up the steps and rush into her bedroom room closing it behind her and locking it. 

Jaune stopped in front of it and stood waiting to hear whatever it was she had to say, then came Glynda’s voice peeking out from the other end.

“Leave me be, Jaune...I-I’m going to take a bath. I feel as though I smell too much today.” She excused making him flatten his face a bit at the obvious lie she had just put up. 

‘I thought sisters were supposed to be one hundred percent honest. No, she’s...upset by what I said to her, maybe she just doesn’t feel that way from me even after all the years I’ve been seeing her react a certain way around me.’ Jaune thought recalling how flustered she often seemed to be when he started filling out to becoming a taller more filled-out man growing up.

In the days that followed where he visited during knightly training Jaune always showed off his armor to the children revealing his physique after removing the mobile light-armor plates from his torso. He caught Glynda’s eyes staring in his direction when she thought he wasn't looking, but then turned away the moment he looked at her with a friendly smile. For all of Glynda’s wisdom,patience, and virtue she was still at her heart a young maiden waiting for the right man to come along into her life. 

Jaune smirked, he knew he was that one, whether she admits it or not.

“You're not still there, are you Jaune?” Glynda’s voice peeked out from the door making him flatten even more.

‘Aren’t you supposed to be taking a bath right now? She’s really bad at lying to people, I’d better take a hands-on approach at this. I’m going to be going away on mission soon, can’t have any regrets about not trying to sweep her off her feet.’ Jaune reasoned then took out a lockpick he uses to unjam his mecha-shift shield and open cabinet doors to cookies in the mess hall. 

He knelt in front of the door of Glynda’s bedroom and carefully angled the pick into the keyhole shifting the tumblers out of place and undoing the lock holding him apart from his precious Sister of the Faith.

When the door opened he saw the naked backside of the beautiful blonde woman staring him in the face and showing his eyes the sight of her bodacious wide buttocks and curvaceous womanly figure. Glynda felt the air tense up around her back making her slowly turn her head in shock and mortification before clutching a long white cloth over her chest on reflex.

“Jaune?! What in the lord’s name are you doing?!” She shrieked out blushing redder than a tomato as she remained standing in front of a mirror, unable to move away. She didn’t want to show him the goods after all, but she was feeling ‘excited’ underneath deep inside her womanhood now that he was eyeing her.

‘Wow ...It's like I’m seeing an angel. A beautiful blonde womanly angel.’ He thought staring at her with starstruck eyes until he snapped himself out of his trance in order to speak seriously. “I need to talk to you, Lady Glynda, I may not be coming back from this mission for a long time so I’m not going to just walk away while leaving regrets.”

Glynda was pleasantly surprised by his firmness in standing his ground with resolve, she nodded slowly still embarrassed by being seen naked like this and turned her back to face the mirror while Jaune remained eyeballing her half-naked backside. He struggled not to stare at her buttocks and cleared his throat to speak until he heard her say her piece first.

“Jaune ...I'm going to register to be a full nun soon. I haven’t taken my vows yet, but I will and by then the possibility of you lusting after an old woman like me will fade because I will be untouchable. It’ll be better that way, I can’t return your feelings because not only am I afraid for your life as a Knight, but I am also far too old for you to love. You must seek out someone your own age...I ...I can’t accept it even if part of me wants to.”

A part of her voice choked up at this making his fierce gaze soften until he spoke.

“Lady Glynda, I know you’re a sister of the faith, or at least going to be a full nun soon, but you cannot deny that there is something between the two of us. I don't care that you’re fifteen years older than me.” Jaune said as he started taking off his armor pauldrons letting Glynda see his filled-out body from the side. 

Jaune’s muscular frame was wrapped in the tight dark leather armor underneath mobile armor set making her star as she felt the distinct feeling of ‘want’ boil up in her system.

Her lips quivered as she clutched the dress of her sleeping gown to her chest covering her naked front up while he struggled not to scope out her barenaked backside. The beautiful platinum-haired maiden of the last great war turned to her side with jade green eyes watering as she looked at his innocent yet loving face. Oh how she wanted him just as badly as he did her, but she was afraid of getting wounded in the heart again after losing her last family so very long ago during the crusades. These days where the Grimm, among other things like the Black Plague were commonplace and ravaging the lands her healing knowledge and skills were desperately needed. Truthfully she wanted to leave it all behind and live out the rest of her life as an old Maid, a full nun of the church that provides aid to others as she had done for the orphanage for ages, but the more womanly part of her yearned for affection from a man.

Here was Jaune, the one she once raised in the orphanage looking at her like a lost puppy begging for a master.

“Jaune...y-you are a knight now, you know. Any moment you will be lost in battle fighting to save the kingdom from Grimm or die out in the wastelands of an enemy country or heaven forbid the Dark Lands. I...I don't know if I can bare that heartbreak honestly. The main reason I left the Knights was because I saw young eager knights like you perish right in front of my eyes, and so brutally at the hands of Grimm too. It’s not something I’d willingly experience twice in my lifetime you have to understand my feelings on that.” She spoke with her voice quivering slightly as she turned around to face him while keeping her gown clutched to her chest. 

Her hair remained done up in its usual bun style with curled locks at her side, a form that doesn’t show unless she removes her hood, giving her the true beauty of a majestic older woman. Her glasses hung off of her face a bit slipping down her nose until she adjusted them, Jaune said nothing and approached her without pause making her back into the body mirror behind as his tall lumbering form stood over her. He was at least half a head taller than she was despite being the older of the two.

He brought his gloved hands up to her bare shoulders grabbing them gently and startling her as she looked into his eyes and saw a ferocity of resolve in those perfect blue orbs. Her legs buckled a bit and she felt her grip on her gown slipping even more the longer he held her.

“Would you bare it better just being all alone here? I know you’ve had a hard life, being a former knight and everything, b-but I can tell you want to at least try. That look in your eyes tells me as much, you want someone to be loved and be loved by, just like I do.I can only see you being that person. I know what I signed up for, but I don't want to live with regrets. What I want is just you Sister Glynda. So, will you have me?” Jaune said with utmost honesty and his words made Glynda’s heart clench tightly within her chest making her drop the grown from her hands and exposing her naked body to him.

‘Dammit! You little snot-nosed brat! Ugh! Why did you have to be so persistent? Why did you have to fall in love with me?!’ Glynda bitterly cursed inside of her head as she stared at J aune with ears stinging her eyes. Her walls finally broke down entirely and she found herself moving herself towards him out of need, out of desperation to feel the love this once-young boy of the orphanage had for her.

Glynda let her gown slip from her fingers leaving her entire frame naked and exposed to Jaune’s eyes. Her large DD-cup sized breasts bounced free with arms no longer covering them, her lightly hairy muff with a barely obscured pair of moistened pussy lips increasing Jaune’s arousal as the bulge in his pants formed to be even bigger. His leather knight pants were barely containing it making Glynda stare at it a bit before bringing her hands up to his face. She gently ran her fingers along his cheeks in affection and stared into his face while her lips bitterly quivered as she felt herself give in to him entirely. But, not out of reluctance, out of pure want instead and Jaune knew it. 

“Y-yes...dammit! I’ll do it, I’ll be your lover, Jaune! Just swear to me that you’ll make it back alive from your knightly duty and come home to me every night. I….I want to see you come home after every fight and cuddle with me on the bed since I'll be waiting for you. I’ve already lost so much in my life and I don't want to lose you as well. Not you….” She croaked letting her glasses slip off of her face giving him a full view of her unobscured beauty and mature womanly form. Jaune made sure to catch them in his right hand just before the fall and nodded to her with a genuine smile brimming with confidence.

He reached up and placed them back over her face making her heart lurch a bit at the subtle romance, then he caressed her cheeks lightly before pulling Glynda’s face into his letting their mouths locked in a loving kiss. Glynda hummed subtly in delight as she felt the warmth of humanly affecting flow into her making her reach up to run her hands behind his neck pulling him in deeper. Soon their mouths were curling wetly into each other in an impassioned embrace, Glynda couldn’t help herself and brought her arms entirely around his neck embracing the boy wholeheartedly with her naked body. 

“Mmhmm! Hmmm...you persistent little brat.~” She moaned in between soft wet kisses and resumed tasting his lips eagerly into her mouth sucking on them gingerly in her own exuberant fashion. Jaune kissed her back just as hard savoring the feel on her soft lips curled up against his own allowing them to inhale each other’s breath as he slipped his tongue down her throat.

He slid his hands around her waist keeping her closely while Glynda brought one leg up to curl around his sides. The two of them held onto each other making slow passionate love with their mouths, telling each other that they’ll always be doing this without caring for anything else in today’s world. Glynda started pushing up naked body against his frame and ran her hands along his chest feeling his muscles through his shirt as they continued making out with each other. For Jaune his feelings made him feel like he was over the moon,the man was brimming with happiness knowing that he finally had Glynda in his hands sucking the breath out of his lips with a smile. She was his longtime crush and that feeling soon evolved into true love, at least from his end for a while, now he had Glynda Goodwtich in his hands running herself along his body pressing her naked one into his frame. Her squishy large breasts pushed up against his chest making him want to shed all of his clothing right here and now. 

“Hhmmh.~ oh Sister, I-I mean Glynda, you have me a very happy person. Allow me to do the same to you, for years to come.” He said to her with a confident smile right after their lips split apart. Jaune reached down to grab her ass into each of his hands cupping her taut heart-shaped buttocks into his strong fingers making Glynda whimper in reaction. The woman positively mewled in delight feeling the unusual sensation of being groped right around her bottom, the feeling made her wetter and more sensitive which led to her pulling Jaune onto the bed with her on top. 

Glynda kept her hand firmly against his wrists pinning them back above his head playfully while he got a good look at her pendulous large breasts. He gulped nervously when he saw that hungry look on the long-repressed cleric’s face, Glynda slowly lowered herself down onto his face ready to suck the air and saliva out of his lips yet again. Jaune welcomed all of it with hands sliding around her buttocks cupping them again and making her squeal quietly. Her lips met his once more and together the older-woman younger man pair started making out again. Jaune’s lips sucked hungrily on Glynda’s making the older woman mewl in delight as she let his tongue slid into her mouth again.

“Mmhhmm.~ Hmmm…..!” Glynda mewled softly into his lips and made out passionately with her young ward for another several minutes letting him feel up her wide heart-shaped rump at his leisure. She started grinding herself slowly along his waist savoring the feel of his firm hard body underneath her nether region. Her legs squeezed around his sides tightly straddling him and feeling the bulge of his pants rise up pushing into her groin. 

Tongues rolled around against each other languidly in bliss-filled several minutes, eventually Glynda pulled away from Jaune’s lips and rose up straddling his waist and showing him her tits again running her hands along the underside of his clothing. She was utterly naked and Jaune wanted to change that, but first he wanted to feel up those doughy splendors she calls tits and reached up to grab each one into his palms.

“Muuuaaahhh!~ Ooh you are a frisky little boy, aren’t you?” She purred and tilted her head back a bit letting the young knight go wild groping her doughy tits sensually with increasing fervor. She mewled quietly and rolled her head around while riding his hips swiftly with her body. The bed started creaking a bit, Jaune felt his bulge push up and press into her sex even more through his leather knight clothing. The sheer feeling of the older woman’s perfectly fit healthy body was making him want to tear everything off and go wild on her already.

Alas, he instead focused on massaging her funbags with a smile and seeing the woman he loved moan out in contentment.

“Uuuuuhh….aaahh ...mmmhhh!” She moaned again and again rode his waist faster with tits swaying inside of his hands. 

Yes, she knew it may have been blasphemous or even wrong to perform such actions in a holy place, although she doubted there was an actual rule against it since she wasn’t a full nun yet, but Glynda was enjoying herself too much right now. She felt very sensitive long-ignored itches finally being scratched and found herself wanting much more of it. She was glad she hadn't taken the pledge yet and remained a humble cleric that could still indulge in human pleasures like this. She had been waiting years for the right person to come along , lo and behold it turns out to be the one excitable boy who would grow up to be a knight. She mewled even more feeling his fingers dig into her tits sensitively hitting every sensitive erogenous zone inside of them, Glynda was indeed sensitive around her chest. She dry humped him for another several minutes and felt more than ready to receive the real thing inside of her maidenhood. 

“Gggrrr,clothes off, young one. Now.” She purred coyly and removed her glasses from her face. She set them down on her nightstand next to the bed then undid her hair bun letting it all free around her shoulders. Her wavy golden-silk mane of hair cascaded her upper body making her look beautiful like a renaissance painting. Jaune felt his heart racing even more after seeing her become all-natural and sat up so he could begin removing his armor plates and clothing.

Glynda scooted her naked body back a bit and watched as the stud of a man she now saw Jaune as he began removing his clothing piece by piece. He had to get off the bed to really do so of course, he unlatched his armor plates and tugged off the under area of leather clothing for mobility. Eventually her eyes gleamed the sight of his muscular nicely-toned chest making her insides froth a bit in reaction. Glynda quietly moaned inside of her throat and blushed like a schoolgirl watching him strip. WHen he got to the bottom area of his clothing she saw it; the tentpole anomaly sticking out of his pants making her wonder just how much he really grew since she took care of him. Jaune was a little embarrassed to be stripping in front of her, but did so knowing that she was really his now and felt comfortable. 

‘My word he's ...large! Incredible, has he really been eating that well growing up?’ She thought to herself biting down on her bottom lip with excitement and saw his pants being pulled down revealing a sturdy thick twelve-inch erection right after. 

What she saw was a monster in flesh cylindrical form, Glynda honestly couldn’t be more impressed by it and felt regret at not deciding to do this sooner. She looked up at Jaune seeing his blushing face as he stood naked before her revealing his entire manly body to the woman that helped raise him. She honestly stopped seeing him as that shrimpy little boy declaring to the world that he would become a knight, now all she saw was a man. A man she was about to give everything she had including herself over to.

“Heh, it’s been awhile since ...well...I’ve been naked in front of anybody. I hope you like what you see, Sister.” He said with slight embarrassment as he stepped out of his pants over to Glynda’s seated body and gently pushed her onto her back before setting himself on top of her.

She snapped out of her trance soon enough and wound up caressing his cheeks yet again, Glynda was honestly wetter than a soaked blanket right now and found her thighs bucking inwardly in response to her heavily aroused state. Her heart was thumping, her body felt sensitive to every form of touch, and what’s more she couldn't stop staring into his eyes, feeling the genuine love and affection he held for this old woman. 

“Jaune ... Please, take me already. I offer everything about myself to you and you alone.” She cooed softly running one of his hands along her face in an affectionate manner. He nodded to her with a smile and quickly leaned down on top of her face placing a sweet chaste kiss onto her lips while guiding his member over to her sex.

Jaune had pushed her right leg apart giving him more space in which to angle his body into mounting, his thighs held both of Glynda’s thighs apart and pushed them up a bit with his thickened penis slowly moving to her opening. He gently rubbed the head along her moist pair of pussy lips making Glynda shiver a bit inside as he later sunk the top into her folds beginning the process of penetration. Glynda mewled loudly and wrapped her hands around his neck feeling him slowly bury his member into her sex. Jaune’s massive meat spreading apart her pussy made her reel in pleasure causing her legs to rise up and dangle high in the air as a reaction. Glynda’s insides started spreading even further apart the more he slid his cock into her womanhood filling her out in ways she never thought possible and the blonde-haired woman absolutely loved it. Being that she trained rigorously in combat and flexibility for years during training in the past Glynda was sure she no longer had a hymen to speak of, but that didn’t make not a virgin in her eyes. She had never had sex until now and wished she hadn't waited until this point to feel the experience. 

Slowly feeling a bit of pain once he pushed half of his meat inside of her tight sopping pussy Glynda started tensing up with head pulling off of his face to lean back and moan quietly with mouth agape in shock and euphoria.

“Aaaaghh ...! J-Jaune….!” She cried out feeling the sudden push of the rest of his length cleave all the way into her sex making her pussy reflexively tighten up around him as he went. Jaune grunted coarsely and let out a hearty moan as he meshed his groin into her waist feeling the tight slimy passage of her sex wrap tightly around his member. 

To him it was a sensation he had never thought would be so amazing and found himself nearly cumming on the spot, alas he held onto Glynda Goodwitch’s body feeling the woman he loved grip his shoulders tightly into her fingertips. Jaune shuddered pleasantly at the sensation and began steadily rowing himself into her hips gently slapping his groin into her body fucking her at an even pace.

Glynda shuddered loudly yet again and felt her body jut across the bed as she felt Jaune fucking her gently against it with hard consistent thrusts. Her legs lifted up even higher swaying back and forth in the air until she brought them around his waist with arms wrapping around his neck binding him entirely in her grasp. Her toes curled up and she felt the thickness of his length pushing into her sensitive pussy drive her insane with pleasure. She had never felt anything like this before in her entire life and found herself enjoying every single second it went. Clenching her teeth and squeezing his length with her pussy as he fucked her Glynda surrendered to herself to sheer mind-numbing bliss her young ward was finally giving her. 

Jaune was gentle at first but then he grabbed his hands around her waist keeping her hoisted as he positioned himself on his kneecaps for a sturdy position. He was focused on keeping Glynda glued to his body as he began driving his pelvis into her from above creating thunderous smacking noises of flesh meeting flesh that filled the air. Glynda felt the euphoria of his member cleaving into her sex noisily creating love making music while she gushed over every insertion. Slowly but surely she was feeling her mind melt away in the miasma of pure unadulterated pleasure making her bring her legs up to wrap around his buttocks tightly while they ground pubic bones together. 

“Mmmghh! Aaahh...aaah….aahh...aaahhhaaah! Jaune!” She screamed out undulating her torso along the bed making her breasts sway vertically as he continued pounding her raw. 

In Glynda’s mind she was officially deflowered and made into a full woman by him, she was proud of him now more than ever for giving her this feeling of fulfillment knowing she had long sought her ‘Right one’ for ages after leaving the knights. Becoming a nun was her last resort to truly feel peace after everything that she had seen, but now she was experiencing a whole new plateau of pleasure and fulfillment in the shape of love. Love from Jaune given other and vice versa. The boy slowly began increasing the rate of his thrusting making her buttocks jiggle as he fucked her faster with undaunted sexual hunger. This made Glynda breath loudly with mouth hanging agape, the sheer mind-numbing pleasure of feeling his throbbing slab of a penis pushing into her sex in raw primal fashion was making her see paradise. She howled loudly in bliss and held her hands over her face while he bucked himself hilt-deep into her body nonstop. Her pussy folds drools and squeezed tightly on his length over and over again as Jaune himself started grunting in hot low breaths. 

The boy felt very turned on while Seeing her tits jiggle constantly in his face, but more than that the face she made while experiencing the love he gave her made him even more excited causing his pelvis to slam into her even faster. Soon the bed started creaking adding a new line of noises to the already noisy room. 

“Uuh uuh uh uh uh uh uhaaaaghh! Oohhh it feels so amazing! I’m so glad I’m giving my first time to you, Sister Glynda! I love you so much!” He cried out in excitement seeing her face redden even more as he bottomed out of her in a frenzy. His balls slapped against her buttocks in rapid-fire fashion creating a clapping noise that went with the bed creaking orchestra they were creating. 

Glynda’s body started undulating even more so with her buttocks lifting up off the bed to ride his waist while he was busy fucking her. She now wanted to fuck him back not being a woman to just lay and wait underneath, Glynda had been far too pent up for that. Her pelvis began bouncing against his waist repeatedly sheathing herself on his dick while her breasts jiggled voraciously in the air leading to Jaune grabbing one into his right set of fingers. She let out a squeal of ecstasy and pursed her lips as he started fondling her boobs into his hand. Jaune squeezed it strongly and swirled it around at his leisure making her whimper and toss her head around in pleasurable agony.

“Uhaaahhh! Oohh Jaune!~” She cried out in ecstasy again as the sensation drove her to new heights and beyond. The feeling of his strong fingers digging into the sensitive spots on her tit made Glynda’s insides even more sensitive than they were already. It wouldn’t be long before she came and hopefully became impregnated with the boy’s child right after. ‘Yess! Ohh why have I gone without this for so long?! It’s as if you were made just for me, Jaune!’

Her legs lifted up even higher as the raucous sounds of lovemaking became more frequent and much more intense. Glynda’s feet were now curled up and tightly squeezing around his waist with legs locked tight,their hip bones repeatedly smashed into each other in perfect sexual harmony with her mound beginning to squeeze heavily on his meat the more he sundered into her depths. Glynda could actually feel him pounding her cervix constantly threatening to pierce into her very womb, this sensation made her insides wrap even tighter around his length contracting around his shaft and making Jaune growl in euphoria. Her folds were gushing nonstop as he pushed into her cervix over and over again in staunch sexual bliss. Jaune was little more than an impassioned animal right at this very moment, slamming into Glynda frenziedly as though trying to get her pregnant on purpose.

“Aahh! Aahh ...! Ohh it feels so very good inside of you,Sister Glynda! So good! I think I might be losing it sooner than later because of how amazing it feels. I….I want to give you a child, one that we’ll raise together in marriage!” He shouted out with lust and looked down into her face seeing it water up with starstruck delight as she held onto him for dear life. 

‘Baby? M-marriage? I-I-I’d never thought I would even hear those words said to me before I retired, but now it feels incredible to hear. I always knew he was obsessed with me, perhaps to an unhealthy extent, but Jaune truly loves me, doesn’t he?’ Glynda thought-feeling her heart racing as she lifted herself up to lock lips with him yet again kissing him with an unfettered passion as he tightened her legs around his body.

Jaune closed her eyes and wrapped his hands around her soft backside embracing her entirely as he started slamming into her even faster. The extreme sensation of feeling his twelve-inch monster repeatedly slamming into her cervix made Glynda scream into his mouth. Their tongues openly mashed together in mutual ecstasy, their lips sucking one another apart in a fit of utter passion. A grown woman in her late mid-30s plus young man barely entering adulthood, both of them loving each other and mating with raw primal passion. 

“Mhhmmm! Oooh hooo Jaune!~” Glynda screamed into his face feeling his tongue hungrily dominate hers in a contest of strength. She loved being on the bottom feeling his masculine presence really make her feel like a woman, feel alive, as he mated with her on her bedspread.

Their bodies heaved together in raucous sexual coitus within her room making loud creaking noises as well as flesh-slapping ones. Jaune’s pelvis thundered into her sex over and over again feeling her insides beginning to contract tightly around his length steadily bringing him to climax over the course of thirty-five minutes.

Once he was close he began driving himself into her even harder making Glynda break off from his mouth to toss her head back moaning to the heavens above in sexual ecstasy. Her large fluffy pair of tits jiggled rapidly along with her body as she clung onto his broad forearms for dear life. Glynda was cumming tight and squeezed her legs tightly around Jaune’s backside pulling him down onto her groin feeling every throbbing inch of cock saw back and forth inside of her sensitive space, she loved this, loved him, and grew addicted to the sensation as they both began to succumb to climax. 

Her body undulated in sharp spastic movements while he hammered his pelvis into her bottom several more times before halting. Jaune slammed all of himself into Glynda’s sex hitting the cervix and making it open up so that he entered her womb and penetrate her vulnerable fertile space.

“Uuuu Ahhh! I’m cumming! Oohhh take it all, Glynda! I love you!” He howled out feeling his balls expand and bloat sending thick viscous ropes of highly potent cum straight into her Glynda Goodwitch’s pussy en masse.

“Gggghhhh! Oh yes! Cum inside of me, Jaune Arc, impregnate me...as many times as you like! Uhhh!~” Glynda cried out in euphoria feeling the thick splashes of sperm flooding into her vaginal canal. Her pussy twitched constantly squeezing his member in it’s vice-like folds milking him for even more. She could practically hear the throbbing noises his member made as it pumped rope after rope of dense likely potent seed straight into her babymaker presumably sealing her fate as a mother-to-be. 

For some reason Glynda didn’t mind one bit, not at all anymore now that she had her ‘Knight’ declaring his undying love for her. She just hoped that it wasn’t too late for her and that she can have kids. Coyly smiling at him from below she curled her ankles along his buttocks a bit more feeling his hips rut and shuddered into her frame as he continued cumming nonstop for a solid minute and a half. Glynda honestly felt bloated from the waist down after he finally finished cumming. The thought of her insides baking a bun in the oven titillated her greatly and made her smile sweetly at him. Jaune shuddered one last time letting out another thick deposit of semen inside of her before reluctantly pulling out.

He rolled onto his back with chest heaving gently after having that monumental orgasm just now, Glynda rolled onto her side running her hands along his frame lovingly as she rested her head on his shoulder. No longer was she insecure about herself being unwanted, and slowly but surely she was beginning to feel herself letting of the past allowing her to be optimistic about Jaune’s future. For some reason he always had this positive effect on her no matter where they went or what they did, furthermore she wasn’t even feeling like he was some child she took care but rather a man she helped groomed into being what he truly is; a Knight.

“That…*huff...huff huff*..was amazing, Sir Jaune.” She giggled whimsically feeling his right-hand cup her taut buttocks pulling her closer to his body as they cuddled naked on her bed together.

“So...will you really renounce your pledge to become a full nun? I don't know for sure if Knights can get married to those, and--mmph!” Jaune was cut off by Glynda pressing a finger against his lips silencing him with a smile.

“Of course I will, Jaune, you did promise me after all. Besides….I think a good child will need a pair of loving parents to begin with. Just promise me you’ll always come back from battle.” Glynda soothingly asked cupping his face lovingly as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Jaune flashed her a coy smile before pulling her onto his lips again for another steamy kiss that Glynda accepted wholeheartedly. The two of them embraced while she rubbed her belly with glowing pride, eventually she was pulled off of his body straddling his waist while they continue making out with each other for another few minutes. When they broke off he looked up into her green eyes again and smiled with confidence as he gave her the answer.

“I swear, Glynda.” He answered seeing her smile as she laid herself down over his naked muscled body hugging him warmly allowing them to bask in the dimly lit room together in post-coital peace. 

Jaune hugged his arms around her lower body feeling her buttocks in his hands again and making sure he felt every inch of her warm frame snuggling up against him. Unfortunately, this had the effect of pushing his erection up against her stomach giving her the go-ahead signal to get right back to it. Glynda pulled her head off of his chest and stared at him expcently with a coy smile.

“Again? I can feel you being harder than a rock right now~” She mused and Jaune nodded before leaning up to kiss her full on the lips.

***

Months later….

  
  


“Aaah aah aah aah ahhh! Ooh darling! Ummnf!” Glynda Arc, no longer a cleric-in-training, howled to the moon above as she bounced up and down in her husband’s lap. 

Her hair was longer and trailing down her backside in a luxurious mane of platinum gold, her body was naked from head to toe with a swollen stomach carrying her growing baby inside. She was at least five months by this point and still frisky as ever, currently she was bouncing up and down in Jaune’s lap as he sat on a comfy chair within the house they shared together. He was more filled out in terms of muscle and looking more dashing because of it, Jaune smiled lovingly at his wife as her massive H-cup sized titties jiggled in his face leading to him grabbing one of them and sucking her milk-producing nipples into his lips. THis made Glynda squeal loudly and came hard on his penis, contracting it into her folds and soaking it in her juice all while she howled in euphoric bliss.

She held onto his neck with her hands and tossed back her head, her body shuddered violently in climax leading to Jaune pushing himself up into the depths of her pussy once again filling her insides with seed like he had every day since their wedding.

“Uuuhhh! Aaahh…..ooohhh darling! Mmmhh…!” Glynda hollered out with body swaying back and forth rolling her pelvis along his waist. Her folds squeezed and milked his appendage for everything he had inside of his balls leading to more sperm being pumped thickly into her sex. Glynda just took it all with a smile and peered down at her husband sucking milk from one of her tits looking up at her with a sly grin on his face.

Once he pulled off of her left boob he wrapped his hands around her face and pulled the woman he shared his life with into another passion-fueled kiss. One that lasted even after they both finished cumming together, Glynda held onto his shoulders and comfortably settled herself on his lap feeling him becoming hard again not long after filling her up with his seed.

“J-just you wait, honey, once I birth our child we’ll be going at it again and again hopefully making more of them. I’ve years of repressed sexual needs that need tending to after all, being a cleric was just so stifling.” Glynda cooed as she rested her forehead against his own lovingly.

“Oh, I think that it would be, and don't worry ...I'll help you relieving them every single day, as many times as you want. Hope you don't mind a full house.~” He answered back hearing her giggle.

“Well I did used to take care of an entire orphanage of children after all, so hopefully this should be a little easier. I love you, honey.” She said hugging his neck fondly with a blushing smile.

“And I love you too, Sister Glynda or rather Misses Arc.” He said back cupping her thick bodacious ass yet again.

  
  


**End of Chapter**

**To be continued?**

**For D.B.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
